Undercurrent
by Pica-the-pikachu
Summary: Underneath the surface, you must do what you need to survive. And when you suddenly have more and more mouths to feed, you you must dive down further and further, doing what you must.
1. Chapter 1

I was taking the night shift. James decided that he was too good for this job and quit not three hours ago. I had gotten a call from my boss that I was going to be doing double duty...Fun.

My job was to patrol two beaches and make sure there was no 'Illegal activity' present. Apparently because my boss owned three major hotel tourist traps, he was partially responsible for any 'problems' that occurred on his property. So he hired teens who quit school early so he can underpay them and protect his beaches. On the downside, the pay is horrible. On the upside, I got a free gun.

Yeah... Nothing really happens. The few kids I find running around on the beach, I just tell them to get lost and they run like their pants are on fire.

Tonight was no different. I just had to walk around the beaches for two hours, then he would let me off tonight. I would get paid double because he woke me up at 11 pm. So of course I accepted to go out tonight.

I checked the time on my disposable flip phone and noted I had twenty minutes left. I glanced up at the sky. It was cloudy tonight, so only a few stars could be seen, as well as the glow of the moon from behind a cloud above me.

That's when I saw something falling through the sky.

I blinked, then rubbed my eyes. The something was falling towards the ocean...

"What th-" I couldn't finish as the blue blur hit the water and sent up a tower of water. I let out a yelp as the splash created a wave that went up to my ankles. I jumped back, the sound of the sound barrier breaking behind me. I felt the ground shake from the intensity and I fell onto the ground, my phone dropping in the water. "Crap!" I yelped as I searched for my phone in the receding water.

"ACK!" I jerked my head around to see someone flailing in the water before the person was pulled under.

"Wh- Erk!" I grabbed onto my head. I looked at receding water, then at the spot where the flailing person was. "God dammit!" I yelped and started wading towards the drowning person. "You kids these days!" I yelled out. I got to my waist before I started doggie paddling towards where I last saw the idiot. I wasn't the strongest swimmer, but two jobs before this I was a lifeguard at a kitty-pool, so I knew the basics.

I couldn't feel the ground under me anymore, but I felt something cold sweeping under me. I glanced around, then felt someone grab onto my ankle, dragging me under the waves.

I covered my mouth, my eyes stinging from the salt water. I grabbed onto the hand on my ankle and tried swimming up.

Keyword is tried.

I felt the water pushing us away from the surface, dragging me and the limp figure away from the beach. I felt my lungs start to sting and I started to panic, I swam towards the surface, but only ended up getting exhausted and being farther at sea. My grip on the gloved hand lessened as my mouth tried to take in the water.

We were stuck in an undercurrent.

My head ached and my lungs burned. I remembered that we were supposed to move opposite to the shore, but I didn't know where the shore was anymore! I picked a random direction and just kept swimming until my energy ran out. I pulled the waterlogged person up to me and started moving up. At least, I thought it was up. I kept going and going until my head burst through the surface. I started heaving and trying to get as much air to my lungs as possible. I pulled up the person I hope I saved, and thankfully he started coughing up water. I felt him start climbing onto my head, trying to escape the water.

It was dark and the only light was from the moonlight bouncing off of the water and the lights of the city seemingly yards away. I tried to catch my breath by relaxing on my back, floating in the sea. The person I saved seemed like a little kid, perhaps no bigger then a six year old. I could only make out a soft outline, so I didn't know what he looked like. I did notice he was shaking and coughing up his lung.

Once he caught his breath he seemed intent on staying on my head, as far away from the water as possible.

"Thanks." His voice was really deep for a kid... was he a midget or something? I started back paddling towards the shore, slightly unnerved by the midget.

"So... What's your name?" I asked, hoping to pass the time. He seemingly tired to stand up on my head, but fell back down

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog." He said proudly, trying to pose on my head. I scrunched up my face.

"What kind of last name is the Hedgehog?" I snorted a laugh.

"W-What? No, That's what I am." Sonic explained, seemingly his ego deflated.

"You're... a Hedgehog?" I wanted to cross my arms in disbelief, but I was swimming.

"That's what it says in my name." He finally decided to sit criss-cross applesauce on my head, seemingly content. _Great, he's crazy._ "What's your name?" He asked.

"Christina. Chris for short." I let out a small grunt. "You conformable?" I asked sarcastically, the weight a problem on my neck.

"Of course not, I'm surrounded by water and you're moving way too slow for my liking." He huffed as I felt him shuffle around.

"Then what were you doing going in the ocean?" I countered. I felt something brush past my leg. I froze, my pulse starting to race.

"I flew off of a highway that wasn't finished yet." He huffed. I didn't respond.

"Oh... god..." I stopped moving, hoping not to attract attention. Sonic seemed to notice though because he spoke him mind.

"What's up?" He asked, slightly confused.

"There is a shark under us..." I turned around my body and started doggie paddling. "Oh my god... A shark.. And...Oh...it night..." I gulped, my pause racing, all of my years of watching shark week catching up to me.

"A shark?" Sonic seemed confused, but still relaxed on top of my head.

"Yes a shark! Big, mean, rows of teeth, gonna eat you, dun dun dun shark!" I hissed at him. I felt it brush past me again and I yelped, the shore seemed so far away now. I started paddling faster.

"Oh... Alright." He still seemed calm. I felt the ground underneath my feet and started running. But I was slowed by the water. We were up to my waist before I saw a fin heading towards me.

"You know what? I truly hate my life." I grabbed the midget off of my head and threw him to the shore quickly. He let out a yelp as the waves lapped at him and he jumped back. I was up to my knees and I was practically jumping the entire way to the beach.

I didn't stop until I was halfway up the beach, my hand on my heart, and my chest pounding. I promptly turned around and fell onto my back. My heart going a mile a minute.

"You alright there?" I heard the crazy midget ask. I raised my hand and put up a thumbs up.

"Yeah... Just.." I sat up in my soaked clothes. "I usually have a very boring day." I laughed, shaking as I stood back up.

"Oh," He crossed his arms. "This has actually been an OK day for me. Didn't really save the world, so I would say this just has been average really." I snorted and looked him over, but then gave him a confused look.

Sonic was blue. He was about three and a half feet tall and a huge blue head with... Quills? Coming off and drooping down slightly, as if it was some sort of anime like hair. He had two cat like ears and large eyes that seemingly morphed slightly together. His pupils were green, while he had a long black nose on his face. He had on white gloves with sock like cuffs. His legs were long and lanky and he had red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle.

"You're naked." I blinked.

"What?" He looked down at himself. "No I'm not. I have my gloves and shoes on." He pointed to each on respectively.

"You were on top of my head... and naked." I promptly started trying to rub my head of any naked germs. "EW! That's gross!" I yelled at him. I then blinked. "Wait..." I then promptly freaked out at the fact I had just saved a naked animal who can talk. "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" I started running around in circles. I noted that Sonic had just started tapping his foot in irritation.

"Alright, I get it. Hedgehogs aren't that common around here." He interrupted my panicking.

"B-But you don't even look like a hedgehog!" I yelped at him, pointing an accusing finger. He pushed my finger out of his face.

"Look, you saved my life and I'm grateful and stuff, but if you don't quit it I'm gonna go." Sonic promptly turned on his heel, but I stopped him jumping in front of him.

"Alright, Alright! I'll calm down.." I took a deep breath to show I was calming down. "Just..." I paused, "Er... You don't have anywhere to go correct?" I asked, tentatively.

"Well, No. B-" Before he could finish I interrupted.

"Then where are you going to get food? You can't get a job to earn money, and I don't peg you as the 'stealing' type." I grinned as he realized what I was getting at.

"Well.. alright." He shrugged. "You've got me."

"So then, you can come with me!" I grinned even wider. "Come on!" I motioned for him to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously what do you eat?" I asked the hedgehog who had made himself quite at home on my couch. His feet were kicked up and his eyes were closed.

I had forced Sonic to wear my coat I had stored in my employee locker for rainy days and I passed him off to my boss as my sister's kid. I had gotten my pay and I walked home. Apparently Sonic thought it was too boring half way through the walk and decided that trying to run ahead would be fun.

Less to say, I ended up nearly getting run over by a truck and I became utterly pissed at Sonic.

I spent the rest of the night trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. The events being too strange and surreal. Sonic then explained that he wanted something to eat, so I asked what he wanted and he shrugged. This lead me to scouring my kitchen for something the hedgehog could consume without getting poisoned. The last thing I needed was taking a talking hedgehog to a vet.

"I like chilidogs." Sonic told me from the living room. I grumbled under my breath.

"How about a taco?" I held up a cold burrito for him, he didn't respond right away, but I eventually got tired of his silence and closed the fridge. "Taco it is." I walked into the living room and gave him the half eaten food. He seemed impartial to the idea but he didn't complain.

"So what do you even do around here?" Sonic asked, his mouth slightly stuffed with taco.

"Eh.. I watch T.V... Deal with Bills... Boring things." I picked up the remote off of the table in front of us and flipped on the news.

"The supersonic Speed Team and seen here on police helicopter video has the city fanful." The news anchor explained with the same 'fake' tone all anchors have. The screen flipped over to a fat police officer.

"It was about this high, it was blue and it looked like a freak!" I raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the cross hedgehog who hadn't taken a liking to what the officer had said. The screen flipped over to a skinny white man with a green t-shirt.

"I was doing about 60 when this thing went "wooo" right by me!" The screen changed once again and I snorted at the fat woman who was currently trying to choke a small pooch with too much clothing

"That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal!"

"They're talking about you?" I asked Sonic, my arms crossed slightly as a scientist came on screen.

"As to the question of whether this is a UMA, Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom cannot outrun a speeding Formula-One police car. Because of this "thing", in an inescapable conclusion one must inevitably come to is that this so-called "hedgehog" is a reality of a machine." I watched as Sonic finished the taco and hopped off of the couch, starting to stretch.

"You a robot?" I questioned.

"No, I'm a hedgehog." Sonic stretched out his arms.

"You know hedgehogs can't speak." I huffed.

"All the hedgehogs I know can." Sonic told me. I blinked.

"There are more of you?" I furred my brow, conflicted.

"Yeah. There is Amy, Tails, a fox, Knuckles, an ekidnda, Cream, a rabbit, and cheese, a chao." Sonic named them off.

"Hm... Is that one of them?" I pointed at a strange rabbit on the screen, who also had a floating blue creature in her arms.

"Cream! Cheese!" Sonic suddenly dashed towards the t.v, his eyes wide. I blinked at the sudden burst if speed. "I knew I couldn't of been the only one transported here... I have to save them!" Sonic then ran towards the door, practically a blur. He jumped up to grab to handle, but he couldn't reach it. He jumped again, and failed to turn the knob. "Darn it! Let me out!" He jumped again, his gloved fingers brushing against the knob.

I let off a sigh and heaved my self tiredly off of the couch. "Hold your horses Sonic." I walked over to the door and put my hand on the knob. "Do you have any idea where they are?" Sonic blinked, then stopped jumping.

"No..." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Any plan how to get them out?" I huffed.

"No..."

"Then what are you doing rushing head first like that?" I scolded him like a child he grumbled something under his breath, but didn't respond. "Now," I turned on my heel and pointed at the t.v. "If you waited five seconds, the t.v would have told you where they are." I crossed my arms at him. "They're at area 99. A top secret base." I explained.

"What!?" He yelped at me.

"They catch anyone on the grounds, and it will take two bullets before you can't even crawl." I heard him laugh.

"That is if they can catch me!" Sonic pointed his thumb at his chest. "I can out speed anything!"

"Sure, and when you make one mistake and Cream and Cheese are locked in that tube forever, how will you out speed that?" Sonic blinked, then looked away. I could hear his ego deflating slightly. "Of course, you always have a human who I think is a pretty good actor, on your side now... So.." I grinned. "I've got an idea to get you in there."

I had Sonic once again in my jacket, much to his discomfort, and I had lead him to the outside of town. I casually stole a car from some unsuspecting couple who were eating at a mcdonalds and drove down the long highway to area 99.

Sonic had insisted at the time that he would run there, but I promptly threw him in the back seat of the grey blue minivan and drove off.

I'm pretty sure he was still angry when we arrived an hour later because he was giving me the silent treatment.

"Alright, so I'm gonna give you an opening and you'll have to sneak inside. Don't use the ducts, because in all the spy movies I've seen, they use the ducts so they've gotta be booby trapped." I looked up at the base's fence not fourteen yards away. "There's gonna be camera everywhere so be careful too about that too." I pulled out the small pistol I had gotten from my job to warn off 'suspicious' activity from my pocket. "This is a gun. You see this, they want to kill you." I bluntly told him. He didn't seemed phased. "Get it away from the person using any force needed." I pushed the gun back in my pocket.

"Are you done?" He had his arms crossed. I frowned at him.

"Yes." I grumbled at him and grabbed some dirt off of the ground. I rubbed my face, then my arms. "You've got one change. You mess this us, I get shot." I stood up and started walking towards the electric fence. Acting class don't fail me now...

"Hello?!" I yelled out to the two armed guards. One tilted his head while the other remained still. "Hello! I need help! My car just broke down and my grandpa can't survive in this head for much longer!" The seemingly younger guard turned completely and started walking towards me. The older looking guard didn't even flinch.

"Miss, what are you doing near this premise? Don't you see the sign?" He pointed to something engraved several feet away on a steel sheet. I blinked. I had seen the sign. Right before I put on my acting face, and it was a warning that all trespassers will be shot. My mouth ran dry and I licked my lips.

"I know... But if I don't get help my grandpa could die in this heat!" I explained, my heart racing. The realization that I could die hitting me like a train.

"Miss." I blinked as the older man walked up, his gun pointed at my chest. I jumped back and raise my hands. "Step away from the gate."

"Hey, don't do that." The younger male scolded the older one. "She needs help." The younger man pushed down the older one's large gun and walked up to the large gate in front of me. The younger man pressed a button on the side of the building and the gates started opening up electronically. My eyes glanced to the side as I watched a blue blur run through the gate and past the older man.

"Y-yes! This way! Please hurry!" I motioned for the heavily armed man to follow as I headed to the car. Instead of waiting for him to catch up, I ran ahead, practically losing him behind me.

Once he was out of sight, I dove for the minivan and opened the hood to reveal the engine. I pulled out some of the tubing and then shut the hood. I opened one of the side doors and glanced around.

I guess he could really move fast.

I heard the panting of the young man trying to catch up. I darted up to him, trying to act like something terrible had happened. Instead of answering the man's questions, I just jumped around them.

"What happened?!" He grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me. I blinked, pretending to calm down.

"My grandpa is gone! I can't find him anywhere!" I cried out as I turned around, trying to summon crocodile tears.

I wasn't successful so I just hiccuped.

"Alright, alright... I'll call up a small patrol and we will find your grandpa." The man then pulled up his radio, but when he hit the button, sirens could be heard and people were panicking. I blinked.

Dammit...

"W-what's going on!? What's happening?!" The man cried out into the device. No answer was responded, only continued sirens and the sound of gunshots. His radio lowered as I put my hand on my gun. "You did this..." Before I could pull out my weapon, the man had turned around and was pointing the barrel of his gun at my chest. I let out a yelp and dove for the ground, the sound of a gun going off above where my head was not five seconds ago. I jumped into the man's back, trying to keep him from aiming the gun at me.

I pulled out my own gun and hit the man in the back of his head with the handle of my own gun...

Multiple times...

He fell down to the ground. I was gasping in shock as I held onto my chest. My heart felt like it was going to explode from this action. I took a few steps back from the man and fell on my rear.

Oh my god...

I rubbed my head with my hands and plucked the radio out of the man's hands. I pressed the button and listened to the sound of pure chaos. I stood up and rubbed my head. A headache forming.

I started walking back towards area 99 when I saw a large red airplane flying overhead. I peered closer to see a certain blue hedgehog waving to me from the wing of the plane.

Iblinked and stared in awe as it flew farther away.

He had a plane...

Dammit...


	3. Chapter 3

So your name is Cream..." I pointed to the 'chao', as Sonic had called it. The chao was a plump, blue bodied creature with a raindrop shaped head and yellow hands, feat, and the tip of its head. A small yellow orb floated above the chao's head, and it wore a red bow tie on it's neck. Not to mention that it had tiny pink wings that shouldn't even be able to lift it up... Perhaps it was like some sort of blue, horribly mutated bee?

"No, that's Cheese." The strange rabbit like creature Sonic had rescued explained. "I'm Cream!" Cream was about two and a half feet tall, and had long floppy cinnamon colored ears and brown tips. Her head was also huge and she had a white muzzle and brown eyes. Her hands also had white gloves, but with a golden buckle. She had on

Vermilion styled dress with white collar and a cobalt duel-flap tie. She had on vermilion and yellow shoes with visible white socks.

"Alright..." I rubbed the back of my head. The strange rabbit seemed like a little child so I sort of felt a strong urge to care for it like a pet. "Are you hungry? Sonic ate the taco... So..." I shrugged.

Sonic had decided to leave me on the side of the road with a broken car, so I ended up hitching a ride to the city off of the weird cat lady who needed to take a bath. Apparently Sonic decided to wait on the outskirts of town and park the plane in an abandoned shed.

Also he forgot where I lived.

After I forgot that I left my jacket at the car, I promptly left them in the shed and bought them each a large jacket. The chao would hide in Cream's jacket when they went out, so I didn't need to get it one.

I had made them form a line, each of them holding hands so they would not get lost, and we walked home. Sonic promptly complained not five seconds later how slow it was.

Once we got home, I saw that we had three new mouths to feed, not two. The third was another large headed creature who was a few inches taller than Cream, but less than Sonic. He had yellowish orange fur and two white tipped tails. His head had two fox like ears. His hands also had white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners.

Red sneakers with white toes and gray soles adorned his feet like the two before. His name was Miles, but everyone called him Tails.

Apparently he was overly sorry for forgetting me. Sonic's excuse was that he isn't used to having another person around, so I guess that makes it ok...

No, I'm still slightly pissed at Sonic.

I then started asking what everyone's favorite food was. Sonic promptly stated that he wanted chili dogs, Tails wasn't hungry, and Cheese... Er I mean Cream wanted to cook something herself.

Cheese just kept saying chao over and over again.

I had my one day off today, and I spent it helping a blue hedgehog break his rabbit friend and strange creature out of area 99.

"Tails you need to eat something." I paused my conversation with Cream to talk to the two tailed fox. Apparently he had taken apart our remote, and was tinkering with it.

"I'm fine." Tails stated as he foiled with something in the remote. I huffed and headed into the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

Instead I saw Cream reaching into the top cabinet above the stove.

And the stove was turned on.

Cheese, meanwhile flew around the room with spices in it's hands. I saw Cream slip on the cabinet and I let out a shocked yelp. I jumped towards the rabbit and scooped her up so she didn't hit the stove.

Instead the force of Cream falling make my elbow touch the scalding top. I let out a cry of pain and pulled Cream away from the stove. I nearly dropped her as I felt my skin on my right elbow start to sear.

"Oh my gosh..." Cream covered her mouth as she saw the fresh burn on my arm. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get you hurt!"

"Don't do that!" I yelped at her. "The stove was on full blast and you were climbing around like a monkey!" I looked at my elbow, then took a deep breath. "You're lucky I was there before you fell and burnt yourself..." I walked over to the sink and started running cold water over my burn. I let out a shocked squeak as my left eye twitched, the searing pain, mixed with coldness, wasn't a pleasant experience.

"I'm sorry Chris..." Cream looked down, there were tears forming at her eyes and Cheese was right next to her, also it's head down and sorrowful. I kept my burn under the water for a few seconds, then I shut off the h2o.

"It's okay..." I patted the top of her head with my good arm. "I'll be fine..." I rubbed my own head as I picked up the rabbit. She seemed confused, but when I sat her on the couch, she promptly looked down at her shoes.

"Are you OK?" I heard Sonic's voice behind me. I turned around to see him laying on top of the countertop.

"I'll be fine..." I huffed at the blue hedgehog and glanced over to see Tails had turned the remote into something with an antenna. I patted his head and walked into the kitchen. I scoured the nearly empty drawers and pulled out an old box of Mac and cheese. "Can you guys all eats Mac and cheese?" I asked the trio in the living room. The TV was now on, and Tails was messing around with the setting on the TV from the remote.

"I like Mac and cheese!" Cream peered her head over the couch.

"Chao Chao?" Cheese turned to Cream.

"No it isn't made from you, silly." Cream explained. I snorted.

"I'm not hungry." Tails told me bluntly and I huffed.

Sonic had his eyes closed and didn't respond.

"Mac and cheese it is!"

Cream and Cheese ate in the living room, Sonic simply scarfed down all of his food and went back to relaxing. Tails took tiny bites between his tinkering with the remote and his food.

"What are you making?" I asked the two tailed fox as I sat between him and Cream. The TV had gotten super bright and had reversed color.

"The unlimited remote." He responded.

"Oh..." I really didn't push for more information. Everything just felt too surreal. "I'm going to work tomorrow, so I might not be here when you guys wake up."

"Why?" I heard Cream ask.

"Because I have to get money." I told her.

"Why?" Cream questioned.

"So I can get food." I watched the TV tiredly. They were talking about a shooting downtown.

"Why?"

"So you can eat." I lamely told her. Cream paused.

"Can I work?" I blinked at her question.

"No. It's too dangerous." I patted her head.

"Why?"

"Because I protect the beach from bad guys." I let out a yawn.

"Like Doctor Eggman?" Cream asked, tilting her head.

"Who?" I frowned.

"Doctor Eggman is a really bad guy who kidnaps tiny birds and bunnies and puts them in robots so he can take over the world!" Cream explained, her voice squeaking.

"Oh... Alright?" I shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"Sonic beats Doctor Eggman every time though, so we will be fine." Cream finished off her bowl of Mac and cheese.

"Sonic? Really?" I looked up at him. If he wasn't listening before, he was clearly listening now. His ears were turned my way and a small frown was etched onto his face.

"Well he is pretty great in battle." Tails told me.

"But he's so tiny." I paused. "You all are so small and cute. How do you fight against a robot? Punch it?"

"That's Knuckles." Tails told me.

"Alright, I'm done for the night." I stood up and put up my hands in defeat. "We got to talk sleeping arrangements now." I pulled away the table in front of the couch and pushed it in the corner of the room. "Get off the couch real quick."

The three of them jumped off the couch, but Sonic remained. I huffed and picked him up.

"Hey!" Sonic squirmed around in my arms. I dropped him on the floor and took off the couch cushions.

"You'll get to sleep soon enough." I grabbed the handle to the fold out bed. "Stand back." I waited, then tried to pull out the bed. I pulled up, but it wouldn't budge. I blinked, then tried again. The bed creaked upwards, then flew towards me. I jumped back quickly and bumped into Sonic. "Here is someone's bed..." I patted the mattress. "I have some extra pillows in the closet... So whoever gets this will be fine."

"Cream and Cheese should get it." Sonic told me. I shrugged in agreement and got two pillows and a blanket from the closet.

"Here you go." I just tossed them onto the bed halfheartedly and Cream and Cheese started jumping on the bed.

Tails ended up sleeping on the couch cushions and Sonic pretty much slept anywhere, so I left for my room and tried to go to bed.

I got a little bit of sleep, but I was woken up by a little bunny.

"Chris?" I heard Cream call to me from my doorway. I was only lightly sleeping, so her quiet voice woke me up easily.

"Mmm..." I turned over.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Cream asked.

"Mmm..." I grumbled and moved over slightly.

"Thank you." Cream then crawled into my bed. Not five seconds later a little chao plopped onto my bed and slept.

Cream apparently was a kicker because I woke up on the floor, my alarm clock ringing.

I grumbled and shut off the annoying clock, then got dressed for work.

Tails was already up and was trying to get something out of the cabinet.

Apparently he could fly with his tails like a helicopter.

I personally was too exhausted to care, and nothing could shock me anymore. I let Tails continue to make his breakfast and I told him that no one was to touch the stove when I was gone. I told him to not leave the house and don't answer to the door to strangers.

Then Tails told me Sonic had gone for a run.

I then promptly told Tails to whenever he next sees Sonic, to push a leash on him. He assured me Sonic would be fine.

I then left for my job.

I had arrived 10 minutes late to work, apparently a car decided that it didn't like a truck and they clashed.

My boss told me to patrol for an hour today and then go home. Apparently he was going to put some rookies to the test to see who would be hired to the night shift.

Walking around during the day was a lot harder than night. There are people playing on the beach, so you have a harder time picking out the trouble makers.

I didn't spot any troublemakers, but after thirty minutes I heard a scream. I turned my head and saw I large robot with huge missiles for arms rising from the depths. People gathered there children and ran.

I was caught up in the waves of people and I tried to fight against the current. But I was pushed away. I felt someone elbow me in the side and fell to the side and escaped the riptide of people.

I fell to the ground as the people passed me by. I rubbed my bruising side, a grimace on my face.

"-we've established a beachhead here, let's set our sights at the city!" A loud, booming voice laughed. I jerked my head up to see a large, round man in a strange floating vehicle. He had a large, brown mustache with frayed ends. He had on round, blue glasses that hid his eyes from view. Grey hexagonal-shaped, protective goggles were on top of his bald head. He wore a

Red turtleneck jacket with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff and gold box-compartment.

A black form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with gray/silver accents and large silver buttons attaching his red coat to the pants in front like some sort of strange overalls. He also had on white, cuff less gloves with a black-lined rectangle motif over the top of the hand.

"Ah... God... Dammit..." I huffed as the man moved next to the robot, towards the city. I felt the gun in my pocket and I pulled it out, aiming it at the robot. "Dammit..." I fired off two bullets at the hulking mass of steel, catching the robot and the large man's attention. I kept my gun pointed, in prospect to my aching side.

"OhHOhohoho!" The large man laughed. "We have fighter!" The robot took a few heavy steps forward. I stood my ground, but my knees were shaking in fear.

"Who are you?!" My voice cracked.

"My name is Dr. Eggman- the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the world's greatest ruler!" He man stood up on his floating machine and took a bow.

"Doctor... Eggman?" I took a step back. My eyes glanced down in fear.

"The one and only!" He paused to let me think.

"What are you going to do if I shoot your robot again?" I lowered my gun slightly.

"My robot will attack you. Naturally." Doctor Eggman simply stated. I huffed and lowered my gun. "That's what I thought." The robot and the man turned around and walked towards the road.

I raised my gun and shot the robot in the back.

The robot's head spun around and pointed its rocket shaped arm at me. I squeaked and ran. I felt something slam into the ground at my feet. I jumped forward as sand flew up all around me.

I landed on the ground, my burnt arm skidding in the sand. I yelped and hugged onto my arm. I flipped onto my back to see the robot walking towards me. I crawled back to get away from the robot. The mechanical being pulled back it's arm and swung it down. I covered my head with my arms.

"That's enough Missile Wrist!" Doctor Eggman commanded. I blinked, then peered past my arms to see the missile not three inches from my face. I started shaking and my breath quickened.

I could have died...

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears from how terrified I was. I glanced at my gun not a foot away from me.

"Crush her weapon." I heard Eggman tell the robot. The metal took a step back and crushed my gun under it's foot. The two then started walking away.

I had silently gotten my pay, and left to get groceries. I heard mass chaos all around the city, but I tried to just get home. I heard building being destroyed and a car alarm going off.

There was no cashier so I took a shopping cart and filled it with food and drinks.

I walked out the store casually and headed home.

I glanced at a large crowd surrounding a tall building. I looked at the top and saw a robot shooting rockets at a blue blur...

God... Dammit...

I tightened my grip on the cart as I saw a plane flying overhead.

Dammit... Dammit...

I looked at the food, then up at the battling creatures...

"Sonic... Tails... I swear..." I then walked off, my side irritating me.

When I got home Cream and Cheese told me that Sonic and Tails were fighting Doctor Eggman's robot. I put away the groceries. Cream had the TV on and was watching the fight.

I felt numb.

I put away the last of the groceries and sat down, watching the TV. Apparently Sonic finished off the big robot with a strange move and Eggman flew away. Tails then flew past Sonic, a red and a pink creature. The three jumped onto the plane's wing and they flew out of the camera's view.

"So..." I crossed my arms, but winced and uncrossed them. Cream didn't notice. "What happened?"

"Eggman is here! And he attacked the city and Sonic and Knuckles saved the day!" Cream seemed happy to explain.

"What happened to Tails?" I asked halfheartedly, exhausted from my one hour of work, my lack of sleep, and also the fact I nearly died today... Again!

"Tails flew around and shot at the robot." Cream explained. Cheese chose to start flying around the room, pretending to be the airplane in its own little chao way.

I huffed. "Alright." I didn't feel shocked... I felt... Terrified...

But the picture of the robot so ready to crush me flashed in my vision. My mouth went dry.

And they deal with this all the time...

There was a knock at the door. I blinked, then told Cream to stay on the couch. I casually strode up to the door and opened it slightly.

I looked down and saw Tails. I blinked and opened the door. He walked in, his head slightly down. Sonic then ran past as a blur, causing me to grab onto the door.

"Sonic! Come back!" I heard a feminine voice call to him. I jumped back as a pink hedgehog ran into the doorway. She skidded to a halt in front of me, her eyes confused. "Oh... Um. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just grab my Sonic and be gone."

"Um..." I paused, confused. "There is another one?" I looked around and spotted Cream still on the couch. Sonic had dissipated into a hiding spot and Tails was at the dining table. "Er... Actually..." I left the door open, following the pink hedgehog. "Um... Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and Tails are staying here for the time being... So there is no need to take Sonic." I felt like someone was watching me and I looked up.

And saw a blue hedgehog hiding on the ceiling fan, making motions for me to not say anything. I shot him a confused look, but didn't remain on the fact.

"Oh! So you're Christina!" The hedgehog turned around and face me, even though I was much taller than her. "Tails told me that he and Sonic we're staying with someone," She looked me over. "I didn't know that someone was you, I'm sorry." She did a little curtsy with her dress and I finally got a good look at her. Her quills were combed over like a hairdo, her little ears sticking up at attention. She had on a red dress with white lining, red boots with white stripes, and a simple red hairband on her quills. She also wore white gloves with gold ring bracelets like the many others before her.

"You can just call me Chris." I paused. "And you are...?" The hedgehog's lit up with realization and she flushed slightly.

"Sorry, my name is Amy Rose! Future wife of Sonic the Hedgehog!" She proclaimed proudly. I blinked.

"Sonic's... Engaged?" I couldn't help my skeptically scowl. Sonic didn't seem like type to settle down. Especially with such a... Energetic girl like Amy.

"Well, not yet. I'm waiting for him to ask the question, then we'll be together forever~" She sighed.

"Oh... Um... Alright?" I looked around. "Are you going to be staying here too then?"

"Oh that's a lovely idea! I'll be glad to stay here! It's not like I have anywhere else to go anyway." Amy accepted my offer... Apparently...

I heard Sonic fall from the ceiling fan behind me.

"Sonic!" Any jumped onto the poor hedgehog, keeping him from running away.

"Ack!" Sonic tried escaping by crawling, but Amy held on tight.

"Um..." I paused, then took a step back. "Tails?" I hollered to him. He glanced over. "Is this normal?"

"Yeah, just give Amy a bit and she'll let go" Tails told me, before working on something at the table. I nodded.

"Well, have fun you two!"

"We will!" Amy told me before dragging Sonic away, as if in a horror movie.

I strode up to Tails, to check up on him, but I noticed his head was slightly down. I sat next to him, and looked at the strange little gizmo he was building.

"What are you building?" I asked him. His ears perked up slightly and I saw his eyes brightened.

"This is a small component of the Tornado that will help is use energy more efficently." I tilted my head.

"Tornado?" I asked. Tails seemed confused.

"You know, the airplane." He explained.

"Oh! Okay."

The two of us sat in silence. Tail's tails were twitching around wildly. He was tinkering, but he didn't seem focused. I was about to ask what was wrong before he looked up at me.

"Are you mad at me?" Tails spoke his mind. I blinked.

"What?"

"Are you mad that I didn't listen and I went outside and disobeyed you?" I blinked, then let out a sigh.

"You were doing what you thought was right..." I paused. "Sometimes you have to break the rules to do the right thing. You guys were amazing. You did much better than I did anyway..." Tails looked at me confused.

"Huh?"

"I shot at the robot, because I'm an Idiot." I looked slightly away and tapped the table. "It ended up with Eggman calling off the robot before it squished my head into a paste." I crossed my arms. "And you guys took it out like it was nothing."

"W-What?" Tails seemed shocked.

"Yeah..." I rubbed my side. "I'm going to go and take a nap..." I ended the conversation by walking to my bedroom and shutting the door.

I nearly died...


End file.
